


Jojo's Backstory

by Please_Mister_Postman



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Mister_Postman/pseuds/Please_Mister_Postman
Summary: This is about the backstory of Jojo De La Guerra. It also shows what the newsboy strike of 1899 would have looked like through his eyes. This is a WIP
Relationships: Henry/Jojo (Newsies), Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jojo's Backstory

I was born into a moderately wealthy family. When I was 9 my mother died giving birth to my brother from a loss of blood. And when my brother was 3 he died from polio and my father became depressed and couldn't support me and him so he kicked me out into the streets. I started looking for jobs when I bumped into Henry. I talked with Henry for a while.

Henry said "Why don't you become a newsie? Sure you won't earn a lot but you will have a family again."

I said "That would be nice. Are you one?"

"Yes, I am."

"How do I become one?"

"Let me show you how." Henry took my hand and lead me to the lodging house. That was when the Manhattan newsies took me in. A few months go by and I'm getting closer to Henry. I started to feel the closest I've ever felt to someone.

One day, after I finished selling my morning edition of THe World, Henry came up to me and asked "Do you want to go and grab some water at Mr. Jacobi's? I have something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure. Is it important?" I asked. Henry's face looked like he was going to burst with happiness.

"It kind of is. I mean I can wait."

"Well I'm thirsty so let's head on over."

We headed over to the diner and found a table. When we sat down Mr. Jacpbi asked "Should I get you both glasses of water?"

"Yes," Henry said. After Mr. Jacobi went away he pulled out something that was wrapped in a newspaper.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Open it." I opened it carefully and found out it was a newsies cap! "Since it's your birthday I got you your first cap!"


End file.
